clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Penguin Tales
Penguin Tales is an animated family-friendly sitcom that shows the crazy adventures of Agent Meltie, Rocket Slug, and Metalmanager, as well as Jim and the occasional guest appearance. Season 1 Pilot/Nutcracker of Doom (15 min.) After playing a card game for three hours, RS decides on building an automated nutcracker that will stop boredom and open difficult nuts. It ends up going haywire with a small glitch and plans on cracking everything in her igloo open. Stay tuned to see MM use his head! Literally. Songs Featured: Invader Zim Ending Theme http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WrQXYlu9hkA&feature=related Xet it Up (half-hour) Xet makes a visit and plans on destroying the puffles. RS, MM, AM, and Jim try to hide as many as possible, and wear laser-protective suits! Songs Featured: Save The Puffles! The Big Sell (hour) Agent's Puffle Scouts troop enters a competition against another troop to see who can sell the most snickerdoodles. Hat Pop and Lemon make an appearance as one of the buyers. Songs Featured: Sell, Sell, Sell! Nobody Touches My Agent! Part 1 (15 min.) AM and MM get into a fight and break up. Songs Featured: He Isn't The One Nobody Touches My Agent! Conclusion (15 min.) Metal writes a sad song to settle his feelings, and the two make up. Then they protect each other during a battle. Songs Featured: It's About Love, We Rock http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bnzi6xHBnew http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pyw6ybzRojA Jim and the Acne Scare (15 min.) Jim gets paranoid about a small, barely noticeable, pimple on his face. Songs Featured: Pimple Powa! iMeltie (half-hour) In a loose parody of iCarly, AM makes a webshow and gets addicted to the world wide web. Songs Featured: Leave It All To Me http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HPM05dQgdig&ob=av2e Clash of the Epics (two-hour special) The cast from "Midas and Herb" clash with the Penguin Tales kids as they fight to see who's got more online views. Songs Featured: Our Show Is Better Than Yours Why Does Food Always Taste Like a Banana-Phone? (half-hour) RS gets cursed by the Shadow-puffle and now all of her food tastes like banana-phone. Songs Featured: Battlefield http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=suPlYwJ3YvM&ob=av2n Chokolitdansen (15 minutes) RS invents a new dance craze called the Chokolitdanse. Everyone she knows tries it and gets their flippers in a knot, causing quite the epidemic. Songs Featured: Chokolitdansen Cuteness Gets Annoying (half-hour) The gang has to babysit Vam and they all go crazy because of his stupidity. Songs Featured: Get Vam Out Of Here! Weird, Weird, You're So Weird (15 minutes) The gang meets Kaylee and has to face her annoyingness, obsession for Tails, and weirdness. Songs Featured: My Sweet Passion http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pXHw8o6UI9M Sooper Blooper Time (half-hour) RS talks to Metalmanager about bloopers and shows some as well as never-before-seen clips. Songs Featured: Let It Rock http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bWzBnURZ8RI Let's Observe: Season Finale and Recap (hour) The cast observes their old episodes and interview fans. Season 2 12 Wishes (two-hour special) In a parody of 16 Wishes, RS' family forgets about her eleventh birthday, their igloo explodes, and she receives an anonymous box of eleven birthday candles and Japanese matches that will grant everything on her 12th birthday wish list. But when the last wish goes awry, she attempts to find loopholes and ways to fix it before the clock strikes midnight, or else it will be permanent. Songs Featured: Happy Birthday, Nobody Remembers http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EgStbpVjMow The Episode That Shall Be Unnamed and Stay That Way Because We Don't Have A Clue (half-hour) Akbaboy makes a visit and RS falls for him again. Songs Featured: Back to the Basics, Running In the Hall Jim Eats French Toast (15 min.) In a loose parody of Zim Eats Waffles, Jim is introduced to Rocket Slug's favorite dish, French toast, and Agent tries to sneak a camera into RS's bedroom so she can see what they're up to. Songs Featured: Do You Like Waffles http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eDU0CTDMk2g I've Got A Bag Of McDoodle's, And Guess What's Inside It? (15 min.) RS hears the "Jar Of Dirt" song and won't stop singing it. Songs Featured: Jar Of Dirt http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nP5A5UznbEE I'm So Hot, Like, FIRE AND ICE! (hour) Rocket Slug and her band interview fans to see how they like the show, keep up with the tour, and their new CD, Wad of Gum. Breakdancing Will Break A Hip Of The Elderly! (half-hour) RS learns breakdancing from Cadence and knocks everybody over. Songs Featured: Epic Win, The Generic Way, Penguin Band Boogie http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VWNUxwaAYi8 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p2QT3XAY_gs&feature=related http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=58JSaXNzafc For Longer Than I Can Remember, I've Sniffed A Shoe (6 minute short) RS and the gang try to memorize a stupid poem for English class. Rollermuffin (15 min.) Rocket Slug sells muffins on roller blades for a competition at Puff Flags. Songs Featured: Rollermuffin Two Seasons? What To Expect of Penguin Tales (hour) The gang gets interviewed and fans learn about another season, more guest stars, and keeping up with the band. REVEALED: Their next album is "Rollermuffin," with a new hit song, "French Toast On My Plate." "It's got more of a punk-rock vibe, but you're sure to find something you like, so let's say you like rap music, and blast in your car driving to Dairy Princess. *laughs* I suppose Rollermuffin's a variety album instead of rock/bubblegum pop," says band member Agent Meltie. RS Meets A Boy (half-hour) Rocket Slug meets a boy in art class named Jason Snakeback, and later, after becoming addicted to painting puffles, RS uses hypnosis to make her the artistic muse. Songs Featured: Let's Hear It For The Boy http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6Ftf342wV2Q Season 3 Party (half-hour) Jim accidentally invites all his texting contacts to a small social gathering/party. The gang has to get rid of everybody before they get kicked out of the apartments. Songs Featured: The Igloo Is Ours School Field Trip (hour) Rocket Slug takes a field trip to South Pole City and talks to her old friend, Akbaboy, decides not to care anymore about Xet's wackiness, and meets Veranda and Amy. Songs Featured: Acting Like Fools Small Now Hurry (half-hour) Metal and Jim get tired of Agent bossing them and quit the band. They also meet some guys named Jim Pearl, Carl Peg, Ken Flynn, and Shogan Von Matissio (popular boy-band Small Now Hurry) and try to become backup singers. Songs Featured: Small Now Hurry Rock The Garage (15 minutes) The gang throws a garage band for all the teenagers in the apartment complex, and Phineas steals the show with his new diamond-encrusted jacket. Songs Featured: We're Gonna Rock The Garage Penguin Academy Musical (two hour special) In this feature-length movie, an Emoguin poet named Rick (Vance Metalmanager Mercy) finds love in a girl named Vanessa (Rihanna Meltissimo-Slugster), and together they crash a school musical with their buddies: a rich girl named Buffy (Rocketta Slugster-Meltissimo), her brother (Phineas Meltissimo-Slugster) , another poet (James "Jim" Crow) , and a nerdy girl (Gazlene Tikal). Songs Featured: I Rock Just Like You, Come On Guys, Where Is My Girl, When I Loved You, Rock On My Socks, Going Solo, We All Need Each Other. The Fad (15 min.) RS finds out about a new fad, dressing up your pet puffles and taking them to the Coffee Shop. She then has to experience embarrassment, obsessions, confessions, and puffle attacks. Songs Featured: The Puffle Hates Me Snow Glue! (5-minute short) In the middle of winter, Metal builds a snowman, and the head keeps sliding off. The gang then has to resort to finding a new bonding method. Get Ur Good Time On The gang throws a party to kick off the fourth season. Songs Featured: Get Ur Good Time On http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BgZ1OKp3v3I&p=1906C1ECC6CD8EA8&playnext=1&index=30 Category:shows Category:Slugster-Meltissimo Family Category:xet Category:parodies Category:TV Shows